I Feel Sick
by CSI Productions
Summary: Well, you know... this isn't true fanfiction... just check it out. It's about this girl, appropriately enough...


Okay, so what would you do if you found a girl on the side of the road?  
There she was... I thought she was dead... she was just lying there real still.  
I stepped up coser to her... she twitched a little... and I jumped. Why had I been so scared of?   
When I got close enough, I could see she was breathing ... I said, "Are you okay?", but she only groaned.  
With some difficulty, I lifted her to her feet. Her eyes opened lazily, and she looked at me...   
Tears were coming from her eyes.  
Then, she smiled. "Thanks." she said... and she fainted into my arms. Her dress was muddy.   
"What happened to you?" I asked.  
  
She responded...  
  
"I Feel Sick"  
A STORY ABOUT A GIRL  
  
Jayson had never seen anything like it. A girl, lying there on the side of the road, under the overpass. She was wearing a white dress, and her long brown hair was matted down over her head, covering it up. Timidly, he stepped closer... was she hurt? Why was she lying there? Was she... was she... dead? Jayson crept a bit closer, and kneeled over the girl. She moved a bit, "AH!" Jayson jumped back, the slightest bit startled. He was losing his grip. He had just been walking home, the usual way he walked through that dark city, and there she was. Why was she wearing that dress anyhow? It looked like the kind of dress you put a doll in, all frilly and white. Certainly, it wasn't any normal dress.  
  
Jayson kneeled down, close to the girl. He could see that she was breathing... always a good thing. Carefully, he moved the hair away from her head, exposing her face. Her skin looked soft, but pale. Dirt was smeared on her cheek. Jayson wiped it clean, and the girl groaned lowly. "Arre you okay?" Just more groaning. Jayson grabbed the girls shoulders, and tried to hoist her up. She wasn't too heavy, and he managed to get her into his arms. He set her on her feet, supporting most of her against himself. She groaned again, and her eyes fluttered open. She was tall and skinny, and very pale. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tearful. She smiled at Jayson.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and then she gasped, and fell forward. Jayson cought her, holfing her up. She whimpered.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jayson asked, helping her stand.   
  
"I feel sick..." She said, leaning on him. "Where am I?"  
  
"You were lying under the Brook St. Overpass." Jayson explained. "In the mud, alone."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Brook St. Overpass... near Maypole Hieghts?" Jayson explained. The girl gave him a blank look."Where do you live?"  
  
"I... I don't know." She responeded, still a bit puzzled. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay... you're lost. Wonderful." Jayson rolled his eyes. "Okay, sorry... well, what's your name?"  
  
"I... again, I'm not sure." She said. She began to look scared. "I don't know what my name is."  
  
"How can you not know what your name is?"  
  
"I... do't know!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, I don't feel right, this isn't right! Am I dreaming? What is this? Where the hell am I? Oh god.. who are you?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down. Listen, I'm Jayson. I'm trying to help you, I found you here, in that ditch." Jayson explained, pointing to the patch of ground the girl had been laying in. She still looked frightened, and timid. Like a deer in headlights.  
  
"You... found... me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I?" She shifted nervously, looking around. "It's dark!"  
  
"Calm, calm." Jayson shhhed at her. "Just give your eyes time to adjust to the low light. We're in the city."  
  
"What city?"  
  
"Triston, CA." Jayson explained. "Up north."  
  
"Triston where?"  
  
"California. You know, California, United States." Jayson said.  
  
"I don't know where that is. I don't know where I am!!" Again, the girl began to sniffle and cry, panicking. Jayson held onto her, calming her.   
  
"Shhh! It's okay. You're okay, we'll get your head together in a sec. you probably hurt your head, that's it." Jayson said, holding this strange girl up. She shook uncontrollably, and sobbed into his arm.  
  
"Are you my... my friend?"  
  
"I don't know you. I found you here. I want to be your friend though. I'm trying to help you." Jayson said, letting her go a little. She stumbled a bit on herself, holding herself up on Jayson.  
  
"You... don't know me? I... will you help me?" She said, looking around timidly. "I need to get inside, now. I don't like this."  
  
"Okay... okay, well... I'll take you to the police station."  
  
"Po... lice... police? NO!" The girl yelled, throwing her arms around Jayson, and sobbing still. "No police, no police! Don't. Take me somewhere else."  
  
"What's wrong with the police?"  
  
"I don't know." She said, trembling. "I don't know... I can't remember. Just don't take me there!"  
  
"Uhm... alright. Did you do something bad?" Jayson asked, giving the girl a quizzical little look. She smiled weakily, still trembling, and then began to cry again.  
  
"Jayson." She said, throwing herself against him. "Jayson... I feel sick. Hold onto me."  
  
"What?" Jayson watch the girl throw her arms around him, crying into his chest. "Oh... uhm..." tentatively, he hugged her, not sure what else to do.   
  
"I'm scared. My head hurts... take me somewhere."  
  
"I guess I could take you home with me... get you cleaned up, and in some clothes." Jayson was a little nervous. This girl was awfully touchy about the cops. But, it didn't look like she was any kind of crook... maybe a little nutty, but harmless. She looked up at him, giving that weak smile again, and then she fainted into his arms.  
  
~~END CHAPTER ONE~~  
} 


End file.
